


The One With The Dickmonkeys [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompted: "-whispers- Remember that "soulmate's first words are tattooed on your body" meme? Yeah that, but with poly Sam/Jess/Gabe. Maybe? Possibly? If you would feel so inclined? :D"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Dickmonkeys [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The One With The Dickmonkeys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367428) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 



**Title:**  

## The One With The Dickmonkeys

  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Author** :[LadyDrace](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Gabriel / Jess / Sam  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Length** : 6:41  
**Summary** :

 

> Anon prompted: "-whispers- Remember that "soulmate's first words are tattooed on your body" meme? Yeah that, but with poly Sam/Jess/Gabe. Maybe? Possibly? If you would feel so inclined? :D"

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2367428)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20LadyDrace/Litra/The%20One%20With%20the%20Dickmonkeys.mp3)  
Or as an Audiobook [ Here](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20LadyDrace/Litra/The%20One%20With%20the%20Dickmonkeys.m4a)


End file.
